


Only Digits

by charlottefrey



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 - Star Wars Edition [24]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Finn is an adorable puppy and would make a great stripper, M/M, Numbers in Books, Rey is fierce, but only mentions of sexy times, marriage btw Kylo and Armitage, my lovely assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: What an influence numbers have on people.It doesnt matter if it's a phone number like in Kylo's case or the numbers from an experiment written into a lottery ticket in Finn's.Both change their worlds for the better. They find love.





	1. Kylux

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty summary FTW.  
> As written in the other bit: Finally got shit done. This was written mostly at work and i am surprisingly proud of it. Thank god none of my co-workers can read english or else this would have been really really embarrassing!  
> Enjoy!

What would you do if you found your most favourites author's phone number in a just recently signed book. Kylo opted for staring at the page, where next to the orderly _A. Hux_ said phone number stood. Phasma was shooting him a weird look for the third time before she peeped over his shoulder.

   "WHoa, what the fuck?!" She screamed into Kylo's ear.

   "Please, I am already confused by all this, don’t make me regret bringing you along." Kylo said with a sigh and rubbed a hand over his face.

Glancing back over his shoulder, he looked at Armitage Brendol Hux, author of the thrillers _After Star Kill_ and _White Capes_. The ginger was standing out, not only thanks to his hair, but also because of the bright stage light illuminating his pale skin and white shirt. Armitage was something to be desired from safe distance not in close proximity. You would burn to ashes if you came too close to him.

   "I asked the internet and you should text him." Phamsa said, not looking up from her phone.

   "You've already posted in on twitter? Please don’t say you mentioned his name!"

   "Nah, I just said that my best mate just got the phone number of his long time crush and asked what he should do with it." Phasma gave him a bright smile. "And the internet decided. Text. Him."

   "Phas, I love you like a sister, but this is going too far. I am not going to text him, ever. It's just not supposed to happen."

   "Why do you think he gave you his phone number." Phasma shot back and her long fingernail nearly cut into his large nose.

   "I don’t know, go ask him. But really, what do you think will come from it?" Kylo barked back and walked out of the convention hall, back turned at Armitage Hux.

   "Experience, a good, hard shag and maybe something more." Phasma shrugged. "You never live man. Just dare something once in a while." She easily kept up with his pace.

   "I'll...I'll think about it, okay?" Kylo offered.

 

 

He was drunk, way too drunk to have any inhibitions. He laid in his bed and had his personally signed book of Armitage Hux by his side, opened at the front page, where the number stood in dark grey pen. Without thinking he reached for his phone and saved the number under Armitage Hux before opening a new text message to

_What does a famous hot author do when he's not writing his number into a strangers books?_

He fell onto his bed and snuggled up in his black fake fur blanket before he took another sip of his wine bottle.

_Drink cheap champagne and be bored out of my mind. You are the hot, dark haired stranger from earlier today?_

Kylo grinned at the phone and set the bottle away before he replied.

_Yep. Why'd you give me your number anyways?_

_You looked good that's why_

With a dopey smile, Kylo sat up against the headboard and pulled the blanket higher up around his body.

_Thanks, flattered. You look like the fucking sun 24/7_

_Really, so orange I have become?_

_Not in terms of orange-y, more like too hot to stand next to you for longer than a minute or so_

_Now you are the flatterer_

_For the great master I'd do everything_

_Everything?_

_On second thought, not everything, but a lot_

_Like going on a date with me? If you're living 'round London_

_I do. And I would go out with you. If you promise not to pull a Tarkin on me_

_If I would. Tarkin's style is too classy for me, I'd rather go full on Krennic on you_

_Jeez, I am not into blood play mate. The rest....maybe..._

_Definite maybe or maybe maybe_

_Definite maybe_

Kylo stopped for a second. Was he really flirting with his most favourite author in the middle of the night, like he was some dude he met in a bar? It was fun, yes for sure, but it was also kinda spooky. Phasma would love him for his guts, but Kylo hated them right now. He was drunk and drunken courage always made him do dump stuff.

_I'm drunk right now. I don’t know if texting is a good idea_

_How drunk?_

_I'm 'half-a-bottle-of-good-wine' drunk_

_That's not drunk. That's barely enough to get an Irish lad tipsy_

_Lad *crying smiley* really?_

_I'm irish and last time I checked, I still had a dick_

_DON’T SEND A DICK PIC PLS_

_Why would I. If you wanted to see the best part of me (and ginger pubic hair) only if you deserve it. Plus I don’t need a celebrity nude scandal right now. Laul would have my head_

_Laul? Your PA_

_Cousin and PA, as she always insists on saying_

_She seems nice_

_She's the devil in a dress. Do you know the Alice Cooper song?_

_YES, I am like the biggest fan of this dude_

_Should I be jealous?_

_Nah, he's by not as good looking as you are *winkey smile*_

_Thank you. I have a work thing tomorrow, like posh restaurant with some publishers and shit, and there's a plus one. I know this is weird, but I am bored and when I yet again show up without a date, Laul will have a stroke_

_You're asking me then? We haven't even seen each other more than once_

_Does it matter? Plus we can meet up like right now_

Kylo dropped his phone and glanced on the watch on his bedside table. It was only elven on a Saturday night, so why not.

_Despite my sober subconciousness telling me no, I'm going to say yes. I want to prove you on those ginger pubes_

_Jesus *crying smiley*. Sure. Wanna meat at Death Star, VIP lounge?_

_Sure. Bar sounds good and I know the owner_

_Me too..._

_Then it's settled_

_Great, see you in twenty_

_Make that thirty_

 

 

 

Kylo entered Death Star, having changed before coming. The bouncer greeted him and let him in without any discussion. When Kylo walked over to the VIP lounge, he looked around for Armitage, but only saw people ogling him. He knew why he put on his leather pants and the ripped shirt.

Querda, who was always the bouncer at the VIP lounge giggled when she saw him and pinched his ass as he walked past her. He let it go, know that she was only funning with him, also aware of the ginger sitting in the darkest corner of the room, having watched Kylo's entrance and his way over to the VIP area.

   "Mister Hux." He said formally as he sat down.

   "Stop that. I don’t even know your name." Armitage had changed too, his white shirt exchanged for a black T-Shirt with a skull motive on it.

   "Kylo."

   "Nice to meet you, Kylo" Armitage smirked up at him. "Have a seat, have a drink, have my virginity."

   "Your virginity?" The dark haired man smirked and leaned forward.

   "Judging by that bulge in your pants, you will take my second virginity." Armitage replied merely and arched his eyebrow.

   "Stop it you're making me blush." A waiter passed and Kylo flagged her down for a drink.

   "Do you do this often?" Armitage asked, taking a sip of his whiskey.

   "Yeah. Last hook-up was Querda." Kylo pointed over to the woman.

   "The bouncer?" Armitage laughed. "Really?"

   "That's why I can simply stroll in here. I know the owner, every bouncer and I slept with half of these guys. I swing wildly in all directions." Kylo shrugged.

   "You're a man slut." Armitage asked.

   "I just love love." Kylo replied and brushed his hair out of his face. "No one has ever said I was a man slut. I probably am, but I don’t really care."

   "It's kind of intriguing to have sex with a complete stranger, but if that complete stranger is handsome and experienced only makes it better." Armitage sighed.

   "What if I tip of the next best magazine about your ginger pubes and that you are into buff dark haired strangers with a long string of ex-lovers, what will you do?"

   "I will have Laul hunt you down, tie you to my bed and feed you with Viagra until you are my willing sex toy."

Kylo gasped. Armitage's hand pressed against the inside of his left thigh, hot and sweaty, even through the leather.

   "I like that thought." Kylo said and suddenly he had his face close to Armitage's.

His drink was put down and not even that made the two jump apart. They were eye fucking and Armitage's hand was doing more than that. Kylo breathed out, slow and deliberatly closing his eyes. The hand on his cock was heaven and he wanted it all and he wanted it now.

   "Drink up and we can head to my hotel room." Armitage said.

Never in his life had Kylo downed a drink that fast and when he left he called to Querda to put it on his non-existing tab. She only laughed and called something about eating her out in return, but he only shook his head.

Armitage was more important to him at the moment. And tough he didn't like rimming or getting rimmed, he'd rather eat Armitage out than any woman in the world. Armitage dragged him to a cap waiting in the curb and together they hopped in. With a few quick words, Armitage ordered the cap driver to hurry and he'll get double.

It seemed the cab driver was used to this sort of orders and Kylo had another touch with death, adding to the long list of 'I barely made it'. But Armitage wasn’t bothered by that triffle, if he even noticed anything. The cab driver was mad, Kylo decided when the car lurched forward at a light turning red, barely avoiding the traffic coming from both sides.

The hotel they were headed to was a posh, top of the notch kind of thing and Kylo would have gaped at it, if Armitage hadn't been so keen to drag him inside and into one of the elevator and make out with him against the mirrored wall.

   "You know these things have a security feed." Kylo said to Armitage while the other assaulted his neck.

   "Yes." He hissed back and bit down on the soft flesh of Kylo's shoulder.

With a gasp, Kylo jerked up and pushed Armitage back just as they arrived on the right level. Dragging the other to the hotel room, Armitage ignored everyone who was walking around on the plush carpet. Kylo gave a young woman with arched eyebrows an apologetic look and she started laughing dirtily.

   "Fuck." Kylo said as he saw the view the hotel room had.

   "Me." Armitage said.

Needless to say that was all conversation needed for Kylo to get down to business.

 

 

He woke with his head in a vice. A particularly painful vice pressing down on his forehead added in pain, so he eloquently voiced his misery.

   "Fuuucck."

   "Or something." Armitage said. "On your nightstand is water and two Ibo 800. I think you will need them."

While Kylo nursed the glass of water, he watched Armitage shave. It was mesmerizing, to watch the other man, hickeys and bruises all along his spine and neck, shave the red stubble on his chin.

   "Do you ever let it grow?"

   "So I look like you." Armitage asked jokingly and looked over to Kylo. "I grew it once, during Uni, Laul has some pictures."

   "My beards not that bad." Kylo rubbed a hand over his face.

   "I didn’t complain. I only wanted to hurt your man-ego." Armitage smirked and rubbed a towel over his face to clean it from shaving cream.

He came over, sat down on the bed and simply kissed Kylo. The other hummed, even though the low tone hurt it head.

   "If you will always excuse yourself like that I will let you hurt my man-ego."

   "That was only a mild jab. Imagine what I would do if I properly hurt you." Armitage smirked and Kylo grabbed his ass.

   "I will hopefully find out soon."

   "Why not now."

   "Because moving would make my head spin even more than it already does."

Armitage laughed quietly, a chuckle that shook him. Kylo liked it and enjoyed the two hands on his face just as much.

   "Then sleep off your head ache and your hangover. Do you have a suit that would be acceptable for better company."

   "I have a black one at my place." Kylo said. "It was for my grandparents marriage anniversary."

   "Sounds okay to me." Armitage kissed his forehead. "Sleep. We'll take care of everything after you are back to normal."

 

 

When Kylo woke again, the headache was gone and Armitage was sitting at his desk and typed furiously. His fingers flew over the keyboard of his computer and Kylo watched him drowsy for a few minutes.

   "Has sleeping beauty woken?" Armitage teased and turned after he forcefully started a new paragraph.

   "You look fucking good when you type. So focused." Kylo stretched. "Like Tarkin with his work."

   "Jeez, you flatter me." Armitage said with a laugh. "I already told you, Krennic is more my style."

   "You're true evil." Kylo murmured earning a laugh from Armitage.

   "And your good neutral."

   "Make that chaotic and you got me."

Armitage laughed again and shook his head. He stood up from his table and walked over to Kylo. When he sat down on the bed, he rested one hand on Kylo's knee under the blanket.

   "We have three hours until the dinner. Are you hungry?"

   "A little bit. But I think a shower and then we should get my suit."

   "I already took the liberty to ask your sister to bring it here." Armitage pointed to the wardrobe. On a hanger hung Kylo's suit in the protective sheet.

   "Rey called then huh?"

   "She called, yes. Merely asking where the fuck you are. Her words, not mine. When I explained that I would be taking you out tonight, so she dropped it off downstairs with a note." Armitage handed Kylo the slip of paper.

_To whoever fucked my brother last night._

_You better take that bitch out on his best fucking date so far or you will meet me. I am a vet assistant, I can castrate you in less than 5 minutes. Or do worse. I have a lot of medicine at my disposal, most of them can be dangerous and I am willing and prepared to try them out._

_Give Ben my love._

_Rey Skywalker-Solo_

   "Your name is actually Ben?"

Kylo looked up from Rey's note to see distrust written over Armitage's face. He sighed and sat up properly.

   "My name is Ben Organa-Solo. My mom used to call me Ky when I was younger. Kylo is a nickname I go by since Phasma started calling me that."

   "Organa...your mom is the women's rights activist Leia?" Armitage asked.

   "Yes." Kylo sighed. "I really don’t like Ben, because it's an old family tradition of the Skywalker's to call their first born son like that."

   "Sky...what? Now I am confused."

   "My mum's a born Skywalker, but she was given to the Organa's for care taking because grandpa and grandma were busy travelling and she had a fragile constitution. It sort of turned to Leia being an Organa instead of a Skywalker. I don’t know, my family is weird. My dad is now married to my uncle and they adopted Rey and Finn, so everything is a mess." Kylo srhugged.

"The family dinners are particularily complicated because Leia has her work friends and Luke has his extended friends from all over the globe and then there's Han's ridiculous amount of old buddies from all sort of shady background and Rey's and Finn's foster families and...you get the gist?"

   "As it sounds, my family is less complicated and my father is an ex-marine married to an Irish woman in New York and neither part of the family likes the other one. But both parts love nothing more than to drink, so it usually ends up with twenty Texans singing the American Anthem and thirty Irish serenading about the depth of their glasses. In Gaelic I should add."

   "Sounds fun to me." Kylo laughed.

Silence fell over them and Armitage inhaled. He looked out of the window and watched the car roll by on the busy streets of London. When he turned back, he saw the dark eyes wander over his face as if Kylo tried to commit every detail to memory so he won’t lose it.

   "This is so weird." Kylo said dreamily. "I never even imagined meeting you and now I had sex with you, shared my crazy family with you and I am going on date tonight as your plus one."

   "Bad weird or good weird?" Armitage asked breathlessly.

   "Good, very good." Kylo replied and reached for Armitage's face, caressing the smooth skin there.

   "Then it's good." The other replied and slipped over the bed to snuggled up to Kylo.

 

 

Kylo was staring at Armitage in bewilderment. The other looked so damn sexy in his dark green suit with the white shirt.

   "Damn, I never thought I would find you even hotter than before."

   "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." Armitage smirked up at Kylo and grabbed his ass.

   "What a compliment." Kylo said before kissing Armitage. "When we return, I will fuck you through the wall."

   "I'll be looking forward to it." Armitage hummed into the second kiss. "We should head out."

Laul was waiting downstairs for the two men, nursing a glass of clear liquid at the bar. She had her trademark black hair hanging down her back, held by complicated braids. The black dress she wore was loose, but hanging only to the top of her knees.

   "Fucking finally." Swinging her legs down from the stool she looked at the two men. "You didn’t fuck before you came down."

   "No, but we will when we return." Armitage replied bluntly. "Don’t get drunk." He pointed at the drink.

   "You know I don’t drink." Laul bit back and downed her water. "Let's go."

The ride to the restaurant was quiet and Kylo found himself under the predatory attention of Laul. Her eyes were nearly unblinking and only when Armitage jabbed her in the ribs and rolled his eyes, she stopped. Finally they arrived and Laul went ahead to announce them.

   "Don’t worry about her. The worst she can do is ruin your public image."

   "That's bad." Kylo whispered back.

   "Rey can castrate me, that's bad." Armitage replied and kissed Kylo's nose. "Relax. They are all dump anyways."

   "Who?"

   "The old geezers you will meet there. Noble authors who want nothing to do with a lowly thriller writer like me. There are some nice folks in there too, but they are like 5%." Armitage shrugged.

   "I don’t really feel excited to meet them." Kylo said.

   "It'll be fine." Armitage gave him a brilliant smile and pulled him inside.

There were a lot of older gentlemen in dark suits, who looked at the newcomers in surprise. Laul was chatting with some other women, who clearly screamed PA. But Armitage had another goal in mind.

   "I will introduce you to someone you'll like." The wink Kylo got confused him, but he had not other choice but to follow him.

   "Irene Gertrude McGhee." Armitage introduced a woman in her mid-sixties, smoking out of a window.

She wore something Kylo wouldn’t even have bought as a table cloth. Her face was covered in make-up and her greying hair was done up.

   "Pff Gertrude." She only replied. "Nice to see you _Brendol_."

   "As you see, she is the nicest person in the room." Armitage replied with a sickly sweet smile at Kylo.

   "Hi. I am Kylo."

   "Bren's boyfriend I assume." The old lady looked him up and down with sly smile.

   "Something like that." Armitage replied and laughed when he caught Gertrude spying out Kylo's ass. "Get your hands off him, he's mine."

   "I was simply investigating his assets, to broaden my knowledge of your fair gentleman."

   "As you can see, she is a writer down to the bone." Armitage grinned. "She wrote '30 Things You Can Do In The Kitchen' a wonderful story about a housewife killing off 30 men in her kitchen in several, very creative ways."

   "Oh, that's my mum's favourite book." Kylo said. "My mother is Leia Organa." Gertrude nearly got ash on herself.

   "Leia? Holy cow, I haven't the old cunt in twenty years." Gertrude nearly got ash on her flower-print dress.

   "It's very nice that you have such a high opinion of my mother." Kylo said dryly. "I could ring her up, she's in London next month."

   "Please do! I can give you my number." Gertrude pulled a small, silver card out of her cigarette case. "I would love to see her again."

   "I can't really believe this." Armitage said. "And here I was thinking I could introduce the two of you normally."

   "You should know better." Kylo replied and tucked the card away. "Nothing is normal with me." He kissed Armitage's forehead.

   "What he said." Gertrude grinned. "I think dinner is being served soon."

   "It's always food with you." Armitage mock-complained.

Gertrude only rolled her heavily make-up-ed eyes and threw her cigarette out of the window. Slowly, movement came into the group of stiff gentlemen and everyone went into the ballroom. All throughout dinner, Gertrude, Armitage and three other writers, whose name Kylo had forgotten the second he had been told, were making such a noise, everyone on the table shot them annoyed looks.

But Kylo enjoyed this all more than any other dinner in his whole life. Gertrude was a lewd woman who clearly enjoyed making others cringe in disgust. But Armitage drew the worst out in her.

When the dinner was eventually over, Kylo and Armitage bid their farewells to everyone and got a glare from Laul as the nearly bolted out the door to a cap.

   "Thank you for this great evening." Kylo said, pulling Armitage close.

   "It's been a pleasure." Armitage smirked and kissed Kylo.

   "Never fucking leave me."

 

 

   "Ew, you are so digsuting." Rey said and pushed the newly wed couple away from the altar. "Get down the aisle so we can have food."

Kylo was tempted to flip her off, but only stuck his tongue out to her. Leia, who had walked him down the aisle rolled her eyes and chuckled at the two. With a quick kiss to his cheek, Armitage dragged his husband away from the pink and glittering altar and down the equally pink and glittering aisle.

   "We shouldn’t have let Gertrude and Leia do the decorations." Armitage said when the flower boys threw a handful of rose petals that clashed beautifully with his hair.

   "They had so much fun though." Kylo said and smirked down at his husband.

   "Yes, but the hello kitty hair clips are over the top." Armitage removed the offending clip and threw them away.

   "Littering is bad." Kylo said.

   "Our first married argument." Armitage replied sarcastically. "What drama."

   "Wrong, you have to say 'such fight, very drama'."

   "That meme is so 2016." Armitage threw his head back, effectively throwing all the rose petals off.

   "Slut." Kylo replied.

   "Idiot."

   "Fool."

   "Dick."

   "Your dick." Kylo kissed Armitage's forehead and received a glare.

   "Jesus Christ." Laul said, who stood outside with a camera. "You two are the worst couple I have seen so far."

   "Shut up." Both shouted at her in unison as the camera shutter went.

Needless to say the picture was featured on the 'Thank you for attending' cards.


	2. Stormpilot

Finn groaned when he looked through his mails. Not because of the massive amount of spam, but because there were so many invoices. How would he be able to pay all of them?

   "Win the lottery." Rey suggested as she stuffed her face with fries when the three friends met for dinner.

   "Yeah." Ben, her cousin rolled his eyes. "Because that's so damn easy."

   "It's a better suggestion than to go become a stripper." Rey barked at him and slapped her hand on the grimy table.

   "He does have rhythm and would make a great stripper!" Ben snapped back and their argument was cut off by Finn groaning.

   "Seriously not helping." He said and leaned back, burger sitting on his plate half-eaten. "It's not like I don’t really earn money. I just seem to spend it on stuff quicker."

   "You needed the text books. And you already got them over ebay cheaper." Rey flicked her wrist up and sighed. "The only thing we can do for you is ask my dad if you can come here to eat for free."

   "That would be a strain on Luke's hospitality." Finn replied.

   "Well, I think he'd be more pissed if you didn’t eat that burger." Ben said. "Or is the anxiety too strong right now."

   "Anxiety." Finn groaned. "I know I wouldn’t bother Luke, but it still feels like stealing. I was thinking about getting a second part-time job."

   "No." Rey and Ben said.

   "Why? It would help me out a great deal." Finn stared at his friends in disbelief.

   "You are already barely sleeping and barely eating as it is." Rey leaned over. "I won't fucking watch you destroy yourself with you mad adventure."

   "It's not an adventure." Finn said and only got knowing glares in reply. "Fine. I take you up on your offer. Food is important and shit."

   "Yes." Rey said forcefully. "Now finish your burger."

 

 

 

Finn noticed that he was drifting off again. Studying astrophysics and math was hard enough on a healthy sleep schedule, but with insomnia it was even harder. Waking up every night about 3-5 times was draining and Finn could barely fall asleep as it was.

   "And now to my most favourite experiment." Professor Dameron said. "For this experiment we needed six random numbers under 60."

Why was his astrophysics professor so hot? Finn thought to himself as Poe scribbled down the numbers on the chalk board. Lottery would be a really good option. As he filled his page, he jotted down every thing Dameron wrote. He could use the numbers provided by the experiment. But that would be mad like hell.

   "We did this experiment three times with varying numbers."

While Professor Dameron continued with his equations and explanations, Finn pulled out the two lottery tickets he got from Rey. Reluctantly he filled the numbers. Rey, who was sitting next to him, snatched the tickets up and grinned.

   "I'll hand them over. So you don’t lose them."

Finn rolled his eyes, both annoyed by Rey as well as charmed that she actually worried about his current forgetful nature. Just yesterday he had left his keys in his dorm room and had to ask his neighbour, Armitage Hux, to call the dorm master, Phasma to open the door, because thanks to his luck, his phone had ran out of battery.

For the rest of the day, Finn continued on with everything without sparing one thought on the lottery ticket and the numbers he put into it. But he thought about Poe Dameron, the hot professor...maybe a little too much. His uneventful Wednesday drew to an end and he went to bed exhausted, but couldn’t find sleep.

Same old game like every night. He eventually found sleep, but it was restless and he woke several times through the night. Rey found him the next morning at 'Outpost Diner' tired and more exhausted than yesterday. But she grinned when she sat her phone down in front of him.

   "What's that." He asked when he saw the lottery numbers.

   "Your numbers. You just won 15 thousand quid."

The last thing Finn remembered was that he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs.

 

 

Rey looked down on him with questioning eyebrows when he came back to reality. Ben stood nearby and talked to Armitage for some reason or other.

   "I won 15 thousand quid?" Finn asked her.

   "Yes." Rey giggled. "We have to go and claim it though."

   "What am I going to do with 15 thousand." Finn asked and sat up from the worn out seat.

   "That's why Armitage is here. I told Ben about it the moment I got the notice. Armitage is economics major, so he should know something."

   "I'm not a banker." Armitage said and sat down across from the two.

   "You still know more about money and shit than we do." Rey replied and waved the waitress over.

While the girl ordered a celebratory menu, Armitage and Ben were clearly flirting. Ben had always claimed to hate Armitage from the bottom of his heart, but what Finn saw now told a different tale.

When the food arrived, Armitage pulled out a small folder and started explaining what he knew about finances. While they ate, they discussed the suggestions brought forward by Armitage. Finn, still feeling overwhelmed with all the new things coming towards him, was more than just grateful for Rey's and Ben's, yes even Armitage's efforts to help him through with this.

In the end, the waitress had to kick them out, because she was closing for noon break. On their way back to the University, Finn smiled to himself.

   "I should tell Professor Dameron."

   "Yes, you should." Rey giggled. "So romantic!"

   "Not really..." Finns replied and hooked his arm around Rey's, leaning against her. "But you know what's romantic?"

   "NO." Rey giggled and snuggled closer, nearly falling over Finn's feet.

   "Ben and Armitage."

Rey replied with a howl of laughter and suddenly they were talking about setting the two of them up for a proper date. Finn hadn't felt so alive and happy in a long time.

 

 

The next morning found Finn standing at the National Lottery shop, claiming his price. The young girl behind the desk took up all his contact details and told him to call someone to sort out the rest. Rey was waiting outside, already spinning plans for Armitage and Ben to get a cute date. Finn laughed when she suddenly started talking on their way to their first lecture.

Professor Dameron was already there and Rey pushed Finn forward a little, so he would talk to the older man. Finn licked his lips and inhaled deeply.

   "Professor?" He asked. "Do you have a minute?"

   "Yes, I do." Professor Dameron put his sheets on the podium and looked at Finn expectantly.

   "We were doing that experiment a while back and...I actually entered the numbers into the National Lottery...and I wont 15 thousand."

For a few seconds the Professor was silently staring at Finn, mouth ever so slightly open. Then he swallowed and Finn was momentarily mesmerized by the bob of his adam's apple.

   "That's incredible news Finn!" He called out suddenly and hugged the other man to this chest.

   "Thank you!" Finn said. "I am really grateful for you providing the numbers." He was pressed tightly against the muscled chest of his Professor.

   "I never imagined that."

   "Me neither." Finn was released, but Professor Dameron didn’t remove his hands. "I wanted to invite you for dinner maybe as a thank-you gift."

   "You don’t have to!" Professor Dameron said with a broad smile. "But I'd still love to go with you." The wink was too much for Finn and he flushed bright red.

   "I'll think of something." He replied and fled back to Rey sitting in their usual spot.

 

 

 

How Finn was able to get this far was a mystery, especially to him. Thanks to Armitage and his cousin he had now a saving account at the bank where Laul Tarkin worked. Laul, a terrifying blond woman with a younger sister, who was equally terrifying, had talked him through everything. She had been calm and collected, even when Finn showed his utter lack of knowledge.

And somehow, Phasma, Laul's sister, and Rey had become friends, meaning that their group of friends had grown even more. But Phasma's sarcastic dark humour had only improved every evening the friends spent together.

She had suggested a small place in the nicer part of town for Finn's thank-you dinner and he was grateful for it. He had never gone out with anyone properly. Other than seeing a movie and heading into a bar afterwards, he had barely any date-experience.

   "See the point it." Finn zoned back into reality. "Armitage doesn’t need it to be obvious. He only needs to understand the basic concept of it." Phasma took a sip of her hot chocolate.

   "Ben's bloody blind when it comes to love. You have to shove it into his face and even then he won't believe it." Rey replied with a sigh. "It's terrible. That's why he's still a virgin."

Phasma gaped. She slammed her hand on the table, startling the group on the table next to them.

   "Ben is a virgin..." Rey nodded slowly. "Bloody hell, has anyone _looked_ at that man?"

   "Apparently not." Rey giggled. "I don’t know." She shrugged.

   "Have you figured out a plan by now?" Finn asked and sipped his chai.

   "Yes." Rey grinned and Phasma giggled loudly. "We'll go and see the Sun Festival tomorrow. But!" She lifts her hand up. "Phasma will call me to help her with her broken sink."

   "Broken sink?" Finn looked from Rey to Phasma with arched eyebrows

   "Yes. My sink's been doing weird shit since a week or so. Armitage knows about it, so it'll be a good excuse."

   "And because Luke taught me a lot about plumbing and shit...it's water tight!" Rey said with a broad grin.

   "Quite literally so." Phasma said with a laugh.

   "Have fun." Finn said with a sigh. "Can't stop you anyways."

   "When's your date with Poe?" Phasma asked, leaning back in her chair.

   "Tomorrow night." Finn looked at the platinum blond woman with a small smile. "I'm really excited. Especially after he offered me to use first names."

   "Yong love must be adorable." Phasma said with a grin.

   "You're only a year older than me." Finn replied.

   "Yeah...physically. Mentally I've been an old lady since I was a kid!"

Rey started laughing loudly at that and Phasma threw her hands up in a way of saying _that's all I have to say on the matter_. Finn rolled his eyes.

 

 

When Finn arrived at the small restaurant, he was nervous. Having to change twice because neither Phasma nor Rey approved of the first two outfits. He still remembered the judgemental look the two had bestowed upon him when he had come out of his room in jeans and a band shirt.

Now he was wearing tight black cotton pants and a white shirt. He felt exposed, but sort of comfortable too. He always looked good in white. Inhaling he opened the door and entered. Poe is easily to spot, being the only handsome man in the whole room.

Finn inhaled again and walks over to the table, face hating up already. Poe was so beautiful he feels unable to breathe.

   "Evening." He said when he slips into the seat.

He hanged his jacket over the back of the chair, while Poe only looked at him. The other cleared his throat.

   "Good evening Finn." Poe said with a smile.

   "Have you already ordered?" Finn asked when the waitress handed him his menu.

   "No. I wanted to wait for you." Poe replied, brushing his locks back a little. "It's rude to do so in my opinion. My mother raised me to be a gentleman."

   "That's good to hear." Finn said, brain not really catching up to his mouth. "But I hope you'll let me pay."

Poe smiled and Finn finally let him appreciate the beauty of the man across from him. The brown leather jacket above the grass green shirt makes Poe's eyes pop and Finn felt as if he was about to get a heart attack.

   "It was me after all who got you to the riches." Poe waggled his eyebrows and Finn laughed in response.

After looking through the menu, Finn knew what he'll take. They ordered and fell into an easy conversation.

Poe's extensive knowledge of astrophysics baffled Finn on normal days. But tonight the older man seemed to be determined to blow Finn's mind with theories he had never heard of before.

   "Why do you know so much about space?" Finn asked Poe over their main course.

   "I wanted to become a astronaut." Poe said and popped a cherry tomato into his mouth.

   "Really?" Finn asked, his eyes wide over his ratatouille.

   "It was utopian. I was never the fittest for outer space. Still I went to train at NASA and when they told me they couldn’t take me due to my allergies and stuff...it was a hard blow." Poe sighed.

   "Allergies?" Finn started picking at his food, then looked back at Poe.

   "You know what the astronauts use a lot? Latex. I'm allergic to it. And by that I mean it gets really really violent." Poe shrugs. "It was...defeating, but now I can teach which is nice too."

   "You still want to go to outer space though." Finn had abandoned his food by then and continued to look at Poe intently.

   "Definitely. But that's just a dream that'll never come true. And I am sort of okay with it. After all I would have to leave Bebe behind. My corgi." Poe grinned.

   "A corgi?" Finn laughed. "Adorable."

   "I know right!" Poe replied with a wide smile. "But you should eat. You have really touched your food!"

While they ate, Finn asked a thousand questions about Bebe. He loved animals with a passion. But due to money being always short, he had never dared to actually get a pet.

Poe was more than happy to share stories of his dog and Finn lapped them up. Whenever Poe spoke of Bebe and his adventures, his eyes lit up. Finn would do everything to see Poe this happy instead of the beaten down version of him he saw just earlier.

When the time came to pay, Finn tipped the waitress generously without making a show about it. She smiled at them when she dropped the cheque off. Her face lit up when she saw the extra tip on the table after she returned. 

   "Have a nice evening!" She called after them when they left.

   "That was a nice evening." Finn said as the two walked to the next subway station.

   "It was." Poe said and stopped on the bridge crossing the river. "Thank you for inviting me."

   "It was my pleasure." Finn joined his professor.

   "I'm no allowed to do this, but you'll graduate soon anyways." Poe said and suddenly pulled Finn close.

The kiss was tender and gentle, but the hand on the back of Finn's neck and the other one fisted into his shirt was promising some more. He kissed Poe back, winding his arms around the other's waist. He felt light and fuzzy. When they parted, he snuggled up to Poe.

   "No one needs to know." Poe said and kissed the top of Finn's head.

 

 

When Finn met up with his squad he didn’t expect Phasma to kiss Rey. And he didn’t expect Ben and Armitage to wear matching bracelts. He didn't comment on it. Like the other's ignored the light coloured dog hair on his black jeans.

Finn was happy. And so where his friends. After all that was all that was important.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
